Playing Games
by gerardisbeautiful
Summary: He looks down at her, noticing the way the corners of her mouth lightly turned up, and the way her eyes dance with mischief. Ikuto smirks back; If she wanted to play, he would have no problem in joining her game.


**A/N: Well hello, viewer! I didn't see you come in...**

**-shot-**

**Haha, anyway, I recently fell in love with Shugo Chara this summer. So, I come here to to look up some nice stories, preferably lemons, and guess what I find? Not enough! Well, it makes sense since Shugo Chara is more of a kid's/pre-teen's anime, but c'mon! The characters are like the perfect porn stars! Haha, just kidding.**

**So, to wrap it up, I will attempt to make a few, nice and (hopefully) hot lemons featuring the characters of Shugo Chara :)**

**I will write straight and yaoi lemons/limes, and maybe a few yuri if I get inspiration. If you want me to write a Shugo Chara lemon for you, just PM me and I'll do it :)**

**Please forgive my rambling and please enjoy the story!**

**----------**

**Title: The Joys of Puberty**

**Pairing: Amu and Ikuto**

**Ages: Amu/14, Ikuto/17**

**Summary: He looks down at her, noticing the way the corners of her mouth lightly turned up, and the way her eyes dance with mischief. Ikuto smirks back; If she wanted to play, he would have no problem in joining her game.**

**------------**

Ikuto roughly shoves his fat cock passed Amu's lips, making lewd sounds at the way her moist tongue touches the underside of his dick.

"Suck, Amu!" He demands after a few moments of her tongue dancing around the head of his cock. He looks down at her, noticing the way the corners of her mouth lightly turned up, and the way her eyes dance with mischief. Ikuto smirks back; If she wanted to play, he would have no problem in joining her game.

Her once mischievous eyes fills with shock when she feels his hand on the back of her head. 'No way, he wouldn't dar-'

He throws his head back and groans as her tight throat closes around his dick, his hand pressed tightly against her head as he had just pushed her forward until her nose bumped into his dark curls.

"Oh fuck! Nghhaahh... Amu..."

She denies the way his hoarse voice and lustful words makes her cunt throb, deciding to glare up at him. Sure, she had deep-throated him before, but he didn't have the right to just shove his cock down her throat whenever her wanted.

Ikuto pants, staying still so he can hold out longer; As much as he wants to watch her suck him dry, he intends to let her come first. It was the least he could do since she has not bit him yet.

With this thought in mind, he slowly pulls out, loving the way her throat contracts around him at the movement.

"Shit, Amu, I think I'd like fucking your mouth more if only I could hear you scream my name..." He knows the effect his words have on her; She instantly groans around his dick, her pussy throbbing.

When his head is just passed her lips, her small hand darts out to keep him in place. He looks at her curiously before she gives him an innocent smile. Her pinkish tongue peeks out from her abused lips, straightening it before she attacks his slit.

His broken cries of pleasure makes her nipples harden and strain against her bra, making her pant lightly, her hot breath adding to his pleasurable torment.

The tip of her tongue prods at his slit, the action making his brain fuzzy enough to where he didn't notice as she puts both of her thumbs on either side of his slit. She gently pulls, opening his slit just enough so her tongue could lightly brush the inside-

"Fuck!!" Her soft, wet tongue skimming such a sensitive spot inside him makes his whole body shake. His precum drips down Amu's tongue, so she takes that moment to pull away and swallow. His lust-filled eyes takes in the sight of the thin string of saliva running from his slit to her lower lip. The enticing picture makes his lower stomach stir.

Ikuto doesn't notice when Amu's eyes look up at him, or when her legs start to rub together. She pants against his dick, the effect making his knees buckle. She licks her lips before going down on him again.

His breathing is loud and erratic as she bobs her head, her hazy eyes looking up at him with want, and damn it if he doesn't know what she wants.

She swallows around his cock, the tight heat making his balls contract with pleasure.

"Nggahh... Shit!"

His hot cum suddenly fills Amu's mouth, and she eagerly drinks it, sucking on his head to draw out more of his wanted substance. He lets her suck him almost completely dry, before he pulls away and furiously wanks himself off onto her face.

"Nggh... Ahhh, fuck, Amu..." His intense orgasm lasts a full 15 seconds, and by then he was exhausted. He falls to his knees, locking eyes with Amu. Her face is splattered with his cum; he smirks appreciatively.

"Ikuto..." She moans; The first word she has said during their heated encounter. She stands shakily, pulling off her soaked panties. Ikuto watches hungrily as she tosses them aside, her dripping cunt just a foot away from his face. Her musky scent was driving him crazy; He had to taste her.

She squeaks when his warm hand settles on one of her round butt cheeks, staggering as he pulls her forward. Her face turns a deep red, feelings his hot breath on her hardened clit making her dizzy.

His tongue runs against her wet folds, slightly parting her lips. He ponders the way the smooth texture feels against his mouth, before he starts to nip at one of her folds. His upper lip very lightly skims her clit, but it is enough to make her cry out.

After lavishing both of her hairless, cunt lips, he dips his tongue inside. His warm appendage ran across her dripping hole and in between her vulva, though he still won't touch her clit. Amu groans at his teasing, resting her hands on his shoulders so she can stay up.

He starts to shallowly thrust his tongue into her tight hole, resulting in her moaning with a new fervor. Ikuto rubs his slightly rough tongue along her tight walls, her tangy juices and horny moans bringing his dick back to life.

"Ohh... Ikuto, ple-ase... ah! Let me cum! Ghuhh.... please!" Her lover moans in appreciation, feeling precum leak out of his cock and onto the cold, bedroom floor; Dirty talk is Ikuto's biggest weakness when it comes to fucking.

She is so close, and he can feel it, too. He pulls his sinful tongue out of her tight heat, taking note of the way she groans in frustration, before he runs it just barely over her clit-

"Gyahh!!... IKUTO....!!" Her orgasm shakes through her body, making her cry out with passion. Ikuto takes the initiative, and starts to attack her clit.

He nips lightly and rubs it back and forth, side to side, with his tongue. Her juices spill down his chin, and he takes a second to lick it all off, before returning to her clit and humming against her.

All of these actions strengthens her climax until she is sobbing with pleasure, various swears escaping her mouth. Ikuto takes great pleasure in her reactions as he starts to jerk himself off, still lapping at her juices.

Amu is drowning in a sea of the deepest pleasure, and she gladly lets herself get pulled down, until all she can hear is Ikuto's wet, fapping sounds.

Finally, after Amu is drained, she resurfaces from the sea of pleasure and staggers back before landing on her knees.

Ikuto gazes at her lidded eyes and her rosy cheeks; He listens to the loud pants that escape her pouty lips. The sight is simply orgasmic in his opinion. It does not take long for him to reach his end.

"Oh fuck, Amu!!" A little more of her juices squirt out of her pussy as he aims his dick at her, his face contorted in mind-blowing pleasure. His cum shoots out in long, warm ropes. The milky substance hits her breasts first. It slides down the rosy nipples he had sucked on earlier.

Then his cum hits her stomach, and finally her crotch. It slides down until it mixes with her own juices, a sight that makes his balls contract one more time.

Once both of them have settled down, Ikuto smirks at Amu; She glares at his next words.

"No matter how hard you play, Amu, I'll always play harder."

----------------

**A/N: No, not a full-blown lemon, sorry! I would've lost interest and this would've became boring :( Truthfully, I've never finished a detailed lemon ;P Maybe next time though!**

**I'm sorry if they're OOC, but I imagine that Amu would be very shy and submissive during sex, and that's just no fun ;P**

**Please review! Reviews are what keep me writing :)**

**Oh, Please pm me story requests; I'm fine with pretty much any pairing :)**

**K, well that's enough of my rambling ;P I hope you enjoyed and I hope you have the time to submit a review :)**

**Until next time!**

**-GIB**


End file.
